Que hice?
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Que hice!... No, no puede haberlo hecho!... Por favor, no... No me digan que hice... Que hice?... . . . Que estupidez cometí hoy?... . . . . ( Inspirado en el capitulo 28 de Sonic Boom: Azul de envidia. )
_Que hice?!..._

 _No, no puede haberlo hecho!..._

 _Por favor, no..._

 _No me digan que hice..._

 _Que hice?..._

No puedo creer lo que hice, admirar, aunque sea por solo un minuto, por un segundo, a alguien que no sea Sonic; es lo peor que eh hecho en toda mi vida. Por mi culpa casi destierran a Sonic de por vida, que hubiera pasado si no era un plan de Eggman?

A pasear de que todo se soluciono y se revelo toda la verdad, a demás de que Sonic recuperara lo que es por derecho suyo, el titulo al mas rápido del mundo, todo volvió a la normalidad, o mas so menos.

Yo aun no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara, mucho menos a hablar con el. Desde el medio día me adentre a la selva y no eh regresado a la aldea, no se como lo veré de nuevo después de lo que hice.

Yo, aquel que se hace llamar el hermano menor de Sonic, permití que alguien mas me llamara de esa manera, sabiendo que a Sonic lo lastimaría mucho eso.

\- Soy un Inútil! - Grite sentado enfrente de un lago, aquel mismo lago en la cual hace no mucho tiempo Sonic y yo habíamos visto el atardecer después de un día muy alocado: no todo el tiempo Sonic me despide y me re contrata el mismo día.

Empece a recordar ese día, por un error se estrello mi avión, salí herido y eso a Sonic no le agrado para nada, me despidió para mantenerme protegido. No me di por vencido y volví con el, después de casi ahogarse en el agua y derrotar a Eggman todo volvió a ser como debía ser.

Siempre que estoy con Sonic me siento protegido, relajado. Se que a su lado nada me pasara, pues el me prometió desde que nos conocimos que jamas permitiría que me hicieran daño, desde ese día Sonic cuida de mi. Para mi no hay nada mejor que agradecerle todo lo que ah hecho por mi que ayudándolo con lo que a el le gusta: defender a los demás, sabiendo el peligro que conlleva eso, sigo a su lado y no pienso alejarme de el por nada del mundo, se que Sonic siempre estará para mi cada vez que lo necesite, incluso para lo mas patético como para salvarme de la aspiradora que se volvió loca y yo quiero que Sonic sepa que yo siempre estaré para el, no importa lo que sea.

Pero con lo que he hecho hoy, que le eh dado a entender a Sonic?, que por cualquiera me alejare de su lado, que no me importa lo que el piense o sienta, que clase de hermano soy?!, no me merezco ese titulo, no me merezco ser su hermano...

Sin que me diera cuenta empece a llorar, no hice nada para detener las lagrimas que bajaban de mis mejillas, solamente me cubrí con mi colas y llore.

Tal vez, sin darme cuenta, vi en Suisty a Sonic, esa probabilidad me da mucho miedo pero sobre todo, siento ira conmigo mismo.

Hace mucho tiempo que Sonic no me llama hermano o hermanito, se el porque de eso pero extraño mucho que me llame así, también por tantos problemas que hay en el pueblo Sonic no ah podido pasar tiempo con migo como antes lo hacia. Puede que yo solo quiero que Sonic y yo volvamos a estar juntos como antes, como eramos antes de llegar a este lugar, antes de conocer a todos los demás.

Solamente Sonic y yo, todo el día nos la pasamos jugando, correteando nos y mas; nuestras únicos problemas eran cuando uno de los dos se enfermaba, por que ni siquiera padecíamos de falta de comida ni de un hogar; Sonic me ayudaba cuando se lo pedida sin dudar o aveces el llegaba de la nada y me preguntaba si necesitaba algo, me llevaba en su espalda a correr con el, para mi, todo eso era maravilloso.

Cuando llegamos aquí las cosas cambiaron mucho; Si es cierto que si necesito ayuda Sonic llega, pero, desde que llegamos aquí siento que nos hemos alejado. El siempre esta salvando el pueblo o esta con los demás, ya casi no pasa tiempo con migo y creo que me eh sentido un poco solo, solo que no se lo eh querido decir ya que si lo hago el estará con migo mas por obligación que por otra cosa, si Sonic esta con migo quiero que sea por que el quiere y no por otra cosa.

Cuando Suisty me pregunto si necesitaba ayuda en algo, algo en mi me hizo verlo como Sonic y por eso acepte su ayuda y que me llevara en su patine ta.

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en eso por mas que lo intente..._

 _Se que lo que hice hoy arruinara todo..._

 _Que hice?..._

Perdido entre recuerdos y pensamiento la noche callo, antes de que me diera cuenta ya era muy tarde, creo que pasaban de media noche, pero eso no me importo, me quede dormido sintiendo el fresco aire en mi, al mismo tiempo que aun sentía varias lagrimas bajar de mis ojos; pensando en que pasaría cuando viera a Sonic de nuevo.

Lo mas seguro es que me odie, por todo lo que me paso hoy no podría estar mas de acuerdo con el, creo que hoy es el peor día de mi vida.

No se que hora sea cuando escucho gritos un poco alejados de mi, aunque como sigo medio dormido lo mas seguro es que sea mi imaginación, no quiero despertar, no quiero que Sonic me deje...

\- Tails! -

\- Tails, donde estas?! -

\- Tails aparece por favor! -

Okey, no estoy soñando alguien me esta buscando. Me levanto rápido para ver quien es y cuando veo quien es el que me esta buscando no lo podía creer, esto no puede ser verdad, después de todo lo que hice...

\- Tails!, Tails donde estas?! -

Esa voz le reconocería hasta en mi lecho de muerte, esa voz es la de Sonic. Sonic esta aquí, buscándome a mi, pero, porque?

\- Sonic... - Dije en un susurro aun sin poder creerlo.

A pesar de que solo fue un susurro Sonic me escucho y al verme, vi algo que me confundió aun mas, una gran sonrisa y en sus expresión se notaba un gran alivio.

\- Tails! - Me grito y antes de que me diera cuenta, Sonic ya me estaba abrazando.

\- Sonic?.. - Pregunte muy confundo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tails has estado aquí todo el tiempo?! - Me pregunto o grito Sonic al alejarme un poco de el para verlo mejor.

Simplemente afirme con mi cabeza al momento que bajaba la mirada, aun creo que no soy digno de verlo a los ojos después de todo lo que paso.

\- Que me querías dar un infarto?!, te eh estado buscando todo el día!, Que haces aquí?! - Mientras que Sonic no me dejaba de hacer preguntas, yo simplemente me quedaba callado, pensando en muchas mas cosas que antes.

Que hacia Sonic aquí?, Porque estaba tan preocupado por mi?, No me odia? o solo esta fingiendo?. Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no note que Sonic me estaba llamando.

\- Tails! - Me grito Sonic, asustándome un poco por eso.

\- Si, Sonic? - Le pregunte nervioso.

\- Me vas a contestar?, Que haces aquí?, Porque no fuiste a casa? - Me pregunto Sonic y por su tono se notaba que estaba muy preocupado.

Me quede callado, no sabia si decirle la verdad o mejor dicho aun no tenia ni la mínima idea de que hacer.

\- Tails?, Tails que pasa? - Me pregunto Sonic un poco mas calmado.

Sin saber porque lo hice, abrace a Sonic, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. No lo mire, no hable, simplemente lo abrace. Al inicio creí que me alegaría de el o algo así, pero, en vez de eso, Sonic también me abrazo; al sentir que Sonic respondió el abrazo no aguante y empece a llorar otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Sonic y deje que las lagrimas volvieran a salir.

Tiene mucho tiempo que no lloro frente a Sonic y creo que eso es lo que me hace falta; abrirme con mi hermano mayor como hace tiempo no lo hacia, ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes de cometer mis estupideces y ponerlo en peligro.

Sentí como Sonic me abraza mas fuerte al ver que empezaba a llorar, pero aun no me decía nada, cosa que agradecí mucho. Después de un momento Sonic se sentó en la arena, sentándome en sus piernas como cuando era mas pequeño y tenia mucho miedo en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, hace cuanto tiempo que no estamos así?

\- Que tienes? - Me volvió a preguntar Sonic, pero esta vez, con un tono muy suave y acariciarme mi cabeza para calmarme.

\- Miedo, tengo mucho miedo - Fue lo único que logre decir, aun sin alejarme de el.

\- Miedo de que? - Me pregunto confundido Sonic.

\- Miedo de que me odies, miedo de que me dejes, miedo de que ya no quieras que sea tu hermano, tengo mucho miedo Sonic - Le confesé, dejando que mas lagrimas salieran.

\- Porque dices eso? - Me pregunto mucho mas confundido que antes.

\- Porque se que eso pasara! - Le grite, levante la mirada y vi la cara que puso Sonic después de eso, su rostro reflejaba mucha mas duda por mis palabras. - Perdóname Sonic! - Volvía a gritar para después volverlo a abrazar.

\- Perdonarte?, perdonarte de que? - Me respondió Sonic mas perdido que al inicio.

\- Por todo!, perdóname por permitir que alguien mas me llamara hermano!, perdóname por haber pasado tiempo con el!, perdóname por haber pensado que era genial!, perdóname por haberlo admirado!, perdóname por haberte visto reflejado en el aunque allá sido por un momento! - Todo eso lo grite mientras que lloraba con mas fuerza y abrazaba un poco mas fuerte a Sonic; creo que metí la pata al decir lo ultimo!, como se lo explicare a Sonic!?.

\- Tails a que te refieres? - Me pregunto Sonic al momento que me alejaba un poco de el, pero sin bajarme de sus piernas.

\- Todo ah cambiado... - Dije en voz baja, se que Sonic me escucho por eso debo seguir, no se me ocurre otra forma de explicarlo. - ... desde que llegamos aquí todo a cambiado, no se si te has dado cuenta o no, pero, esos cambios al mismo tiempo que han sido buenos, también has sido malos. Nos hemos separado, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos!. Extraño nuestro antiguo hogar, allí siempre estábamos juntos, eramos felices sin preocupaciones, siempre estabas a mi lado, jugábamos juntos, solo tu y yo, en ese lugar nada nos separaba. Desde que llegamos aquí lo único que hemos hecho es alejarnos, no quiero eso... Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solamente haces lo que debes hacer, yo soy el que hace que te pongas en peligro, como ayer... - Ya no pude seguir, mi llanto me impidió continuar con lo que decía.

Hasta ayer me di cuenta de algo muy importante, soy un egoísta. No quiero que nadie se acerque a Sonic, lo quiero solo para mi, no quiero que nadie me quite a mi hermano...

 _...Soy patético no?..._

\- Eso es lo que piensas, Tails? - Me pregunto de la nada Sonic, llamando mi atención. - Es cierto, yo también extraño eso, extraño nuestras carreras, extraño ayudarte todos los días con tus locos inventos, extraño nuestros juegos, extraño ver las estrellas en la noche a tu lado antes de irnos a dormir, extraño cuando cocinábamos juntos que la cocina terminaba hecha un desastre, extraño poderte llamar hermanito sin tener que preocuparme que alguien te quiera hacer daño... Odio que nos separen. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, el único culpable aquí soy yo. Yo soy el que no sabe como distribuir su tiempo, siempre dejando primero al pueblo y a los demás, cuando mi única prioridad debes ser tu, no eh cumplido mi promesa de aquel día. El día de ayer me mostró que te eh descuidado, no eh sido el hermano que debo ser para ti. Te eh dejado solo, te eh hecho sentir muy mal; Soy yo quien debería estarse disculpando, no tu. Por eso Tails y por muchas mas cosas, perdóname por favor... - Eso no me lo esperaba...

 _...Así que, los dos hemos sido unos idiotas?_

 _Ambos estábamos heridos y no lo decíamos para no preocupar al otro_

 _Los dos solamente necesitábamos esto..._

Sin que me diera cuenta los dos empezamos a llorar, con la diferencia que Sonic lo hacia en silencio mientras que yo lloraba tan fuerte como podía.

\- Te prometo algo Tails... - Hablo de repente Sonic, después de que ambos nos lográramos calmar un poco, aunque yo aun sollozaba un poco. - Mañana mismo regresamos por dos meses a nuestro verdadero hogar, solamente nosotros dos, que te parece? - Me pregunto tranquilo Sonic, con esa sonrisa suya que tanto lo caracteriza.

Simplemente volví a afirmar mientras lo volvía a abrazar, después de tanto tiempo al fin de dije a Sonic lo que sentía y resulto mejor que lo esperaba.

Esa tarde nos la pasamos en ese lugar, recordando el pasado y planeando lo que haríamos al llegar a nuestro hogar, hace tanto tiempo que no hacíamos esto, entre charlas llego el atardecer y a mi me empezó a ganar el sueño por lo que inconscientemente me acomode en Sonic y pude sentir como el me abrazaba y me susurraba algo.

\- Tu descansa hermanito, mañana tendremos muchas aventuras y diversión solo nosotros dos... -

Con esas palabras entre al mundo de los sueños, pero aun tenia unas dudas en la mente, dudas que esperaba que Sonic me respondiera algún día...

 _...Que hice para tener al mejor hermano mayor en el mundo?_

 _Que hice para que me trate así?_

 _Que hice para que el jamas me deje?_

 _Que hice para ganarme su cariño?_

 _Que hice para tener el derecho de ser su hermano?_

 _Que hice?..._

* * *

 ** _Primer fic de Sonic y que mejor que algo junto a su hermanito Tails, desde que conocí a Sonic amo la relación que tiene con Tails, que puedo decir?, la amo. Desde hace días tenia ganas de subir algo de ello y después de ver el capitulo 28 de Sonic Boom: Azul de envidia, la inspiración llego de golpe. Espero que les allá gustado n.n/_**


End file.
